Together
by Laura-chan
Summary: Set 5 months before RofS. Anakin and Padmé spend some quality time together…do I need to remember you that 5 months after she'll be pregnant? Oneshot


**TOGETHER**

By Laura-chan

Summary: Set 5 months before RofS. Anakin and Padmé spend some quality time together…do I need to remember you that 5 months after she'll be pregnant? One-shot

Time: Clone Wars, 5 months before Revenge of the Sith.

Rating: R/M

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé.7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars universe (George Lucas does), nor the comic Obsession (written by Haden Blackman and drawn by Brian Ching).

**Warnings**: Rated **M/R** for **contents**. Please, don't mind too much my mistakes-- I'm Italian and English it's not my first language.

**AN:** I decided to write this story after reading the comic _'Obsession'_… I hope you like it!

Mind the warnings! There are some lime/lemon scenes!

* * *

Anakin Skywalker took a deep breath, as the cool air of the Nubian night calmed his soul and beating heart: he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her in person.

Sure they had sent each others holo-messages, but with him fighting in first line for almost a year, and with her busy with her Senator's duties, it had been impossible for the two of them to meet.

Now, he was finally free to spend the ten, wonderful days of his leave with his beloved.

He lifted his gaze to see the tall and huge building of the Lake Retreat his wife and he often used, when they saw each other away from Coruscant's confusion and pollution..

He agitatedly observed the mooring, hoping to see the graceful and harmonious figure of the woman he loved: but only darkness greeted him, as R2 turned the water ship to the shore.

With a leap, he was on the wooden floor of the wharf, in time to see the shadows moving, his beautiful wife running into his open arms: the moonlight lightened her features, as a look of pure joy went over both of their faces.

The embraced tightly, feeling complete, and exchanged fervent kisses.

"Ani, oh Ani! My Anakin…" she murmured like a mantra, stroking his soft, long hair with one hand, while the other kept him to her, as he placed kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

Padmé Amidala, Naboo's Senator and former Queen, in that moment was nothing of the sort: now, she was simply the wife of Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Republic. Now, she finally felt alive, once more.

She leaned back and gasped at the sight of a scar running over his right eye, her fingers tracing it gently.

"Ani! Your face… what happened?" she asked worriedly, noting now that rough, hardened skin covered his once soft, child-like face. She hated how the war had stolen his innocence, while transforming the young man she married in the powerful Jedi warrior in front of her.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Anakin said, taking off his hood. "But I have incredible news… we have ten days all to ourselves."

They lips joined hungrily, the stars twinkling and smiling at them.

"Ten days?" she panted, breaking the passionate kiss.

"The Council decided to give me some breathing space… after all it's been almost a year since I had a break." He said, his hands caressing the smooth curves of her body, covered only by a light blue night-gown.

"I'm glad." She whispered, as if she talked a bit louder, he would disappear.

Padmé grabbed his mechanical hand - now covered by a black glove - their finger entwining, "Come on, let's get home."

Anakin nodded, staring at her with deep azure eyes: still wondering what he had done to deserve this amazing creature.

3PO, the golden droid Anakin had built when he was only ten years old, was patiently waiting for them in the hall of the Retreat.

"Welcome back, Master Anakin." He greeted in his artificial voice. "And you too, R2."

The astrodroid bipped happily back.

Anakin threw a quizzical look to his wife, who answered with a small smile, "I gave Teckla and Nandi the permit to stay with their families for two weeks."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "My little, clever wife."

Then, he turned to the droids who were watching them, "Goodnight, 3PO, R2."

"Goodnight, Master Anakin, Mistress Padmé." 3PO bowed as much as his metal body allowed him, while R2 just bipped.

The married couple walked hand in hand along the silent passage that lead to Padmé's room, which had become _theirs_: there, they had spent their first night as husband and wife, and it was full of joyful memories.

As Padmé situated herself on the bed, Anakin began taking off his clothes; his cloak, his breeches and tunics. The young woman arched a fine eyebrow and watched amusedly as he got under the sheets, completely naked, his eyes fixed on her.

He frowned. "Why are you still dressed?"

Padmé laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "What did you plan for tonight, Mister Jedi?"

He smirked, "I planned of making love to my wife, over and over." She could feel his breath on her lips, as his eyes kept her captured, her own wide open. "You're not going to leave this bed, Padmé, until tomorrow's afternoon."

And with that, he moved over her and silenced whatever she could have said, his lips attacking hers and stealing her breath away. His calloused hands stroked her sides, before moving to her legs, now bare because her gown had bunched around her hips.

Anakin grinned, hearing her pleas for more and soft sighs, while he reverently traced her tights: he spread her legs, situating himself between them, his naked chest touching hers, still covered by the silk fabric.

Cupping her cheek with his real hand, the young Jedi kissed his wife gently, letting her feel the love he had in his heart. "It's torture being away from you, Padmé." He whispered, keeping his head bowed, not wanting her to see the tears which had filled his eyes when he had thought that this was going to end in ten days.

But Padmé knew him and could feel his pain. "Don't be sad, love." She murmured, softly stroking the scar on his eye. "We must enjoy and treasure the time we have together... Please, Anakin, don't deny me this."

He quietly nodded, then looked at her right in the eyes. "I love you, Padmé."

She smiled. "I love you too, Ani."

The Senator's back arched suddenly, as she felt her husband enter her for the first time in a long time, stretching her to the limits; a small groan of discomfort escaped her parted lips, together with a soft sigh of pleasure.

Anakin stopped for a moment, watching her worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Only a bit... I'm not very used to you, you know." She joked. "It's been almost a year..."

He nodded, visibly relieved, and began moving - slowly at first – to let her get accustomed.

After a while, Padmé relaxed and the Jedi gave in to his lust.

They spent the night, the morning after and a good part of the afternoon, making love in the bed, against the wall and also in the refresher (a place they still had to experiment) or simply staying in each others' arms, either sleeping or talking lowly.

When they exited the room, both in comfortable house clothes, 3PO appeared before them. "Master, Mistress, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

The young couple exchanged curious glances "Yes, why?"

"When you did miss breakfast I was afraid something bad happened--" the golden droid was rudely interrupted by the carefree laughs of the two humans in front of him.

Anakin, with tears in his eyes after laughing so much, patted 3PO on the metallic shoulder "Do not worry: we were… just resting." The Jedi said mischievously, looking at his wife.

C-3PO just looked at them, not understanding what was so funny about resting. 'I will never understand human behaviour, even if I'm programmed to do that.' He thought.

"Well, your lunch is ready."

Padmé smiled and thanked him, walking with her husband, her arm in his.

They sat down at the table, which had been prepared on the balcony that oversaw the lake: a splendid view greeted them and the couple couldn't imagine a better place where expressing their love.

The air was clear and fresh, the mountains around the peaceful lake seemed protective of their little haven: for Anakin, who had lived as a child on a desert planet, the nature around him was something beautiful and untouchable. Something that expressed love and protection.

He looked at Padmé, marvelling once again at her beauty and wondering how could a woman like her loving him: she was so special and perfect that he was afraid of destroying that perfection.

After their simple but tasteful lunch, Padmé smiled at him and asked. "Care to join me on a walk?"

"Of course." He smiled back charmingly.

They exited the palace - with R2 following them - and began walking at a slow pace in the meadows surrounding the Lake Retreat, idly talking about their childhood, as Padmé described to Anakin the things around them.

"You see that tree? Sola and I used to climb up it, but I remember that once she wasn't able to go down. " she giggled "She still denies it, but I think it was because she was afraid; she was perched on branch higher than usual and didn't know how to get down."

Inevitably, the talk moved from the happy memories to the war.

"You truly believe the war is almost over?" she asked as she touched with her fingertips the high grass on the side of the small path which they were following.

"Don't you?" he asked as they arrived before a river.

Anakin continued, as they walked on a bridge, stopping and leaning on the rail.

"Under Palpatine's leadership, we've driven the Confederacy into the Outer Rim. They are under siege…"

"…which make them desperate, unpredictable." Padmé interrupted, "Dooku's commanders…"

"He has few left." He said harshly. "I… we've captured or killed all but the bounty hunter Durge and General Grievous."

Padmé nodded, turning her head to stare into the flowing water: he did too, looking at his wife's reflection. "And Asajj Ventress?" she asked, "She seemed the most dangerous of them all…"

"She was powerful, but I killed her. She won't threaten us again." His tone was clipped, rough, like always when he talked or thought about the war.

He lifted his gaze, a scowl on his face. "Although Obi-wan won't admit that she's gone."

She smiled slightly, turning to face him; she raised an hand and caressed his cheek.

"You're angry with him?" her voice was curious.

Anakin leaned his back against the rail, shaking his head dejected, "No. Just… frustrated. He is a great hero, but with the Confederacy on the run, the Council has allowed him to undertake his own personal mission. And rather than do something important, he's wasting his time searching for an enemy who is dead."

Padmé wrapped her hands around his neck, hearing frustration and worry in his tone: she giggled inwardly, 'He always wants to appear strong… The Hero with No Fear… my hero.'

"You're just worried about him, wandering the galaxy alone. You might be a Jedi Knight, but he'll always be your Master."

Anakin smiled and engulfed her with his arms. "Yes, and my friend…"

Then, he shook his head. "Please, let's not talk about the war anymore." He kissed the underside of her mouth. "I want to spend my time here with you in happiness."

She grinned, caressing his robe-covered back, as the wind lightly ruffling her hair, "With that, I can agree."

* * *

"Ani! Stop right now!"

"Why should I?" the young Jedi laughed, rolling onto his back and avoiding another punch from his wife, instead grasping her wrist and hoisting her over him.

"You stupid! Give me my shuura back! Why do you always toy with my favorite food?" Padmé asked irritated.

They were in one of the many meadows around the lake: that morning - their second day together - they had decided to go on a picnic, just the two of them.

Padmé had been in the act of eating her favourite fruit, a shuura, when it had flown out of her hand and had began floating around.

Knowing that game far too well, she had glared angrily at her husband and attempted to grab back her fruit; but it had only caressed her fingers before flying away.

Which leads us to the current situation.

"You don't need to eat that, you know." Anakin joked around, thing that made her angrier.

"Anakin Skywalker, THAT is my favourite fruit, which I haven't eat in along time because they are maturing NOW, in this season." She emphasised her talk with gestures of her finger.

"And you, aren't going to keep me from eating that Sith-damned shuura!" she yelled in the end right into his ear, escaping his embrace and stunning him: the headstrong Senator stood up and was finally able to grab her fruit.

She began munching it happily as she watched smugly her husband massaging his sore ear.

"So you know what you get when annoying a Senator."

"Ah, if it is like that, then we'll what you get when you annoy a Jedi." He smirked back, and with a fast movement, she was on her back with her husband over her, a satisfied look on his face.

"Now, I like to see you like this."

"You stupid, sexist, overgrown…" she struggled against his hold, but was interrupted from the touch of lips over her own. Quickly forgetting why was she angry - was she angry at all? - she responded back, her body turning soft and pliant under his.

She opened her mouth and soon he took the invitation deepening the kiss and digging his fingers in her brown curls, angling his head so that he could kiss her better.

An arm wound around his neck, softly caressing his back, as he distracted her from what he was doing: rising her dress and diving his hands under it, touching her silk-like tights.

And the contact, Padmé's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Now? Here?"

Anakin fixed her with a glare, his voice barely a husky whisper. "Yes here and now. I can't wait."

"But, but…" she was speechless "We're out in the open… what if--"

"Padmé, we're alone, no one is going to see us… and if they do, " he grinned wickedly "Let them watch."

Before she could protest, her lips were sealed once again by his; as her eyes fell closed and the couple began performing their act of love , she let herself surrender to that storm full of love and passion… a storm called Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

"So… tell me, how was your first time making love in a meadow?" he grinned teasingly.

"Well, lets see…" Padmé counted on her fingers, "I'm a Senator who is having sex with a Jedi out in the open where everyone could see me, then I have grass all over my back and behind… and I have my very wonderful husband lying next to me…" she smiled back at him, "Everything's perfect, don't you think?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, before propping up on a elbow and looking down at her. "I could help you washing your back and…" he snickered "behind."

"Oh, I'm sure you would." She laughed.

He lied down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him; she leaned her head on his strong chest, hearing his heartbeat in her ears.

They quieted down and listened in silence to the songs of the birds, the soft rumbling of the falls far away and gentle whisper of wind caressing their naked bodies: everything was peaceful.

"I don't ever want to leave this place." Anakin broke the silence, speaking softly. "This is paradise."

"It is." Padmé agreed, then turned her head to watch him. "Our personal paradise."

They laughed, before engaging in a playful fight that led to other things…

* * *

It was the beginning of another beautiful day on Naboo: the lake's water was coloured in soft orange and rose hues by the sun that was peaking over the mountains.

The Lake Retreat shined like a jewel as Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker watched from the balcony of their personal chamber the dawn.

"It's really beautiful." She murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you, through." It was a cheesy line, but Padmé appreciated it all the same and she rewarded him with a beaming smile.

Then, he took her hand and kissed her fingers, "Come one, I'm hungry: I'm sure 3PO already made breakfast."

And so it was, in fact: they ate in the balcony, for that was their favourite place to eat.

They had just ended when Padmé felt apprehension and anxiousness coming from her husband: she watched him quizzically, but from the dark look on his face she knew what he was thinking about. She sighed: was the shadow of the war ever going to leave them alone?

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" she asked sadly. "The war, I mean."

Anakin watched her surprised, then his expression hardened. "Not really… only a little."

She stood up and went to stand directly behind him, her hands massaging his tense shoulders and muscles.

"I thought you'd be restless here, wanting to go back to it." That was true: it had been a relief when the day before had passed and no mention of the war had been made.

"Me too. But now that I'm here, with **you**…" his hand grazed the lightsaber situated on the table "… part of me never wants to pick up my lightsaber again."

Padmé shook her head, knowing well that reality was different and they both had obligations to fulfil. "You don't mean that. You might be my husband, but you'll always be a Jedi Knight first."

Anakin smiled up at her, as his hand got hold of hers, their fingers entwining.

"Not when this was is over. Palpatine will bring peace, and then I can live here, with you."

She frowned. "That's a little… naive. I know you believe in Palpatine, but he's just one man. Thousand of worlds are in turmoil."

His answer was hard. "They all fall in line once the Confederacy has been crushed."

"I'm not so--"

Padmé was interrupted by the sudden stirring of the wind all around them and they lifted their gaze, she covering her eyes with a hand, he standing up in front of her protectively; a loud rumbling sound covered whatever they may have wanted to say.

"What… oh, no…" Anakin stated, as a shadow covered the sun over them for a moment. "That's not his fighter… but that has to be Obi-wan." He groaned, as the ship landed right in front of them.

Padmé shook her head sadly. "I guess your leave is over… and our secret is out."

Obi-wan Kenobi, General of the Republic, exited the cockpit. "Anakin, Senator, sorry to interrupt breakfast." He didn't seem sorry at all.

"Uh, Master, how did you find me?" Anakin asked sheepishly, a hand touching his wife's shoulder.

"Anakin, there's no padawan on Coruscant that doesn't know where to find you." Obi-wan's voice was grave and his face appeared tired. "But I don't care what you do on your leave. I'm here because I need your help."

Anakin got irritated when he understood why his Master had interrupted the only moments he could stay with his wife. "You're still hunting Ventress, right? You're searching a woman I killed."

Padmé watched from the side lines the two Jedi argue back and forth: but when Anakin said "I want to concentrate on living people.", she understood it was time to reason with her husband.

"Anakin..." she called out softly, her heart crying out in pain, knowing what was going to happen, "He needs you."

The hand on her shoulder tightened, but did nothing to calm her racing heart.

Obi-wan and Anakin discussed again for a few minutes, before Anakin agreed to got with him, his eyes sad and frustrated.

Obi-wan left with his starfighter, after promising Anakin that he'll send the co-ordinates for the Karthakk system.

Padmé watched, pained, as her husband turned towards her with an angry expression and hugged her tightly, smelling the fragrance of her hair, feeling the softness of her curves under his hands.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"You did the right thing. I'm only afraid that months will pass before I'll see you again. If I'll see you again." She raised her stare, eyes shining because of the unshed tears "I love you."

"Remember this." He kissed her brow, "Because I'll be back." He promised.

With that, he went inside the palace and a few minutes later he was back outside wearing his Jedi robes, R2 following him closely behind.

The couple walked hand in hand to the wharf, where the water ship was still anchored: they kissed once again and Anakin caressed her cheek sweetly.

"I'll be back." He repeated.

"I trust you." Padmè said with a watery smile.

He mounted on the ship and urged. "Come one, R2: let's go."

Padmé and Anakin watched each other till he was no more than a black point on the horizon.

Only then, Padmé crumbled in sobs, hoping to see him come back to her safe.

* * *

_Five months later…_

They kissed hungrily, not having seen each others for months: they had missed each other terribly, hating the destructive war that was keeping them apart.

Padmé smiled up at him, unconsciously caressing the swell of her stomach: she would tell him today, the beautiful, horrible news that she had discovered weeks before.

She was more than the wife of Anakin Skywalker; now she was the mother of Anakin Skywalker's child.

_(The End)_

* * *

**AN: **Did you like it? I hope so: I'm quite proud of this story, I have to admit.

Well, reviews are greatly appreciated


End file.
